Georgia and Wash
by MissLabrinthLuvsLoki
Summary: A Red Vs Blue fan fiction made just for me too feel good about myself and i don't really know were this is going so ya i will try to make it funny but hay give it a chance if u love red vs blue romance but hay for the lady's like me out there give this a shot
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 why r we here

It was a hot day at Valhalla the reds and blues doing the usual Tex talking with Sister, Grif sleeping under the crashed Pelican, Lopez fixing the Worthog again no help to Caboose who was fighting a wall?

Church shooting at some rocks, Tucker was inside watching porno with Donut crying in a corner who had just got the sight of his life and was traumatized and Sarge and Simmons were playing with the holograms down stairs.

But Washington and meta were doing a mission and the whole team made truths while they were gone.

* * *

But back on a ship of the name Maintain the ground or mtg for short a new freelancer program was born and was just authorized by theunsc.

Boom is what they called the director the first five Spartans were Kasey, Ransoff, Linch, Cail, XT-RIR or there agents names CB short for crossbow, Bomber, UCAP short for up close and personnel, Cail was Cail, and HELL witch came from what everyone says before they die 'WHAT THE HELL'.

Sargent Boom walks in as we all stand in order of rank on the leader board first was Ransoff then Linch Kasey me then Cail, but u know we just started " At ease, now for a small briefing you were all picked out of 50 Spartans to do this why."

UCAP steps forward right as S. boom asks and yells " Because we r the best of the best sir" then backs back and Boom step forward and says "wrong"

Then I slowly step forward and say "we r unique individuals that in our mental compatibility can with stand the further training as in A.I. Corruption and that we r nothing to everyone we have no one to go to and have no further goals but to serve u and the unsc to an extent ...sir."

"Yes agent HELL or should I say..." boom almost said it but something behind me stopped him and he said "go with these two kind people u have been relived of duty."

I put on my helmet turn to find someone I can never forget and my brother my heart fell and so did I the last thing I remember was a faint grunt.

* * *

"Hay idiots were back... were r they." Washington yells Meta holding a large black bag just shrugs his shoulders and goes to the blue base.

When Washington hear music playing at the reds base and he new the Lopez must have fixed the Worthog.

And then out of nowhere Doc says "do u happen to have glue remover"

Washington screams like a little girl the goes back to his neutral self as if nothing weird just happen and clears his voice "Just out of curiosity y"

doc then turns around and Caboose screams "hi Washington long time no smell." Caboose seemed to have his head glued to docs ass along with his arms glued to the back of his legs.

"ok how long have u two been like this", "well about a month" doc answers and  
Washington just turns and walks away to the blue base he needed to take care of something.


	2. Chapter 2

Red vs blue not owned by me enjoy

Chapter 2: The new Girl

Meta lays down the large black bag and un zips it to revel a young women. as he turns to leave the room he hear her struggle to get out of the chains she was tied with she manages to sit up and shack off the gag "is this really necessary Main"

he turn with a hidden smirk and grunts in response was wash enters and he fall of the table in complete shock also to hide from him.

but there was someone else under there a Spartan in pink armor and he takes her into his arms and starts to cry as another Spartan enters with turquoise armor. He yells "ok first Church then Caboose but now Donut when do I get a girl like really come on wash."

" What do you mean tucker I didn't send the other girls and your forgetting someone",

" what oh ya and doc really him and sister are really starting to get it on they might actually become gf and bf its so gross."

The girl starts struggling to get out of Donuts grasp but he was strangely strong.

" um sorry to interrupt but I'm kinda getting crushed by a gay guy please get him off and un chain me I would really appreciate it."

As soon as I spoke Tucker immediately punch's Donut and helps me up as he gets out his huge long glowing sword and cuts of the chains but also the shirt I was wearing and it immediately falls in shreds not knowing that I had forgotten a bra meta seemed to have noticed first and grabs my arm as he presses me against him hiding all of my...well women parts.

Tucker turns to him in complete shock meta has never done anything nice for any one but all of the sudden "brotherly" love and protection kind of thing starts up. "oh come on meta why you have to ruin it for every one."

not knowing Washington had left to go get something Tucker turns to yell at him but instead another blue was there

"Hay tell your dumbass buddy to let everyone else to have fun."

"Wait what the fuck did I just miss and piss off tucker" I slowly turn my head to him as tucker slowly takes goes away muttering to himself.

a shirt was thrown at me "put it on and quick we need to talk... Georgia" Washington said I hadn't heard my name for so long. I put it on and follow Wash to the other room as he closed the door behind me I knew what was coming.

But suddenly he did what I thought was going the be the opposite he takes me into his arms not even caring I couldn't feel his warmth through his armor.

Knew I was safe in his arms once more.


End file.
